1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which uses a film cartridge, for example, a type 135 cartridge, having a spool shaft projecting from the film cartridge body. In particular, the present invention is directed to a camera wherein an operating member of the camera is located within a space formed between the spool shaft and a back cover of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, accompanying the multifunctionalization of cameras, there has been a tendency towards increasing the types of camera switches and the number of camera operating members required to operate the various switches. The increased number of switches adds to the size of the camera or at least hinders it from being made smaller.